


how we get our kicks

by orangeshoe



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, soft kissy after wrap party numero uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeshoe/pseuds/orangeshoe
Summary: It's the night of the wrap party, and they can finally release all that tension they had from the season that starts it all.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	how we get our kicks

**Author's Note:**

> hello i just wanted to get my feet wet with writing a3! i love these two to pieces and what better way to get settled in than a whole lot of romantic nothing hehe hope you enjoy!

Tsumugi's drunk off of two things: all the alcohol he just consumed, and the smell of Tasuku's cologne absolutely washing over him as he crowds Tsumugi into their bedroom door.

When they're in their room, their space, their breaths intermingle and Tsumugi can't help the bubbly smile that his lips wiggle into.

"What're you being so cute for, huh?" Tasuku hums, voice low as he leans in and lets their cheeks brush.

Tsumugi feels the weight of the door behind his back and starts to search for the lock with his fingers, trying not to be distracted by Tasuku's fingers searching for the hem of his pants.

"Taa-chan, you--" he cuts himself off with another giggle, and Tasuku tilts his head to kiss his cheek.

"You have such a bad habit of using that nickname in the wrong mood.."

After finally locating and clicking the lock shut, Tsumugi lets his hands reach up and clasps his fingers behind Tasuku's neck. "It's out of affection.. Isn't that alright?"

"Not when I'm trying to get you to stop giggling and get you into bed."

Almost like they rehearsed it, Tsumugi giggles and tugs Tasuku closer to him. "I can't feel my legs."

Tasuku snorts then, finally starting to let more of his guard down and scoops Tsumugi up from his rear. "It's a little too early for that, don't you think?"

It's refreshing, how easy it comes to Tasuku to lift him bodily into the air and up the ladder onto the loft bed without question or qualm. He places Tsumugi down first, lets him get adjusted while Tasuku grabs his water bottle from his desk and nudges it between the mattress and the bed rail. He's thoughtful that way, Tsumugi notes, and scoots over to make room for him only for Tasuku to clamber on top.

"Ow! Taa-chan, that's my leg!" He laughs while they adjust and Tasuku obnoxiously flops on top of his boyfriend. 

"Thought you couldn't feel them."

There's a blush on his face now, he can feel it, and Tasuku's knowing grin is a telltale sign of his defeat.

"I'm drunk," Tsumugi blurts out frankly, and Tasuku finally gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, no kidding. You taste like sake," but Tasuku's lips never leave his.

"Mm," Tsumugi hums, his hand cupping Tasuku's cheek, "you taste nice."

Had they still been in the middle of rehearsals, of preparing for their big show, both of them know they'd never be in such a state. They both take themselves and their careers far too seriously to let loose on the regular.. but this little moment, right here.. Tsumugi wouldn't readily admit it, but they deserve it. After all they went through, after all the fighting and yelling and hurt and healing.. they deserve it.

And so Tsumugi lets Tasuku get his hands under his shirt, feels the rush of skin on skin as they kiss and it makes him sigh airily. They're both still in their day clothes, jeans uncomfortable and jackets tossed over the side of the bed, but they can't find it in themselves to care. 

Right now is Tsumugi's mouth opening against Tasuku's.

Right now is the way Tasuku takes, but it feels more like giving.

Right now is the light feeling buzzing in Tsumugi's brain, new information flooding his senses every second they spend together like this. They'd made out before, but never.. like this.

Tsumugi finds he's obsessed with the way Tasuku's spine curves, and traces his back up and down until Tasuku suddenly starts to giggle. 

"Now who's ruining the mood?" Tsumugi grins, leaning in to kiss his neck.

After a deep breath, Tasuku nips Tsumugi's lower lip gently and leans their foreheads together.

"I love you."

Tsumugi blinks. It's unexpected, but not new. Definitely not romantic, but it's.. endearing, in Tasuku's way. Tsumugi reaches up and runs a hand through Tasuku's short, dark hair, loving the way it feels between his fingers.

"I adore you."


End file.
